1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grappling hooks. More specifically, this invention relates to a grappling hook arrangement which is light, robust and which can be folded into a compact arrangement that can be readily transported to and from a site at which entry/exit use is desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under specialized conditions such as encountered in tactical operations such as Mounted Operations in Urban Terrain (MOUT), for example, the ability to be able to hurl a grappling hook up onto a roof or a high structure such as a building, tower or the like, is essential. However, currently available grappling hooks are heavy and cumbersome, and the entering/exiting of a site, such as a high building, can deteriorate into a debacle if there is a need to make multiple throws before a good hold is achieved. As will be appreciated, the above type of tactical operations require speed and stealth and the time needed to make a number of throws and to tolerate the noise produced by a throw which misses and clatters to the ground, can spell the difference between success and failure.
The ability to store the devices in a backpack or the like and to be able to carry this type of equipment to the site of use is also vital. Accordingly, the weight of a grappling hook must be small and the device highly compact to permit a person to carry it along with other equipment such as considerable lengths of rope, etc. However, the distribution of the weight is also important to ensure a good flight path after being propelled into the air.
A clear need for a lightweight, compact piece of equipment which can be hand thrown or fired from a launching device, therefore exists, especially under the above types of conditions. This need has not been satisfied by currently commercially available units.